Domon's thoughts
by ninjafairygirl
Summary: oneshot.ever wonder where domon gets his ribbon? well, here's a pridictable little piece i wrote that tells you. placed sometime during the gundam fight, i'm not quite sure. enjoy the reading, and don't forget to review!


So, these are just some random thoughts I had while drawing a really cute picture from this scene. I expect I'll have it up on deviantart one of these days, but who knows. My first G Gundam fic, hope you enjoy. I own nothing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

How could I have expected for us to be the same after the gundam fight? How could I have imagined that life would return to normal, and that we could retrogress to the time when life was simple, and the world was as large as our dreams? How on earth could I have expected to stay the same? Didn't I think that I could change in the time of a year? That she could have? As I stared into the fire I had just made, my mind floated back to that time- the last time I saw her as a child.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Domon, don't forget me." I heard a voice quietly calling behind me.

I could tell by the voice that it was Rain, my childhood friend. As I turned around, I saw that I was right, but I couldn't pin the reason behind the strain in her voice. She had desperation in her eyes as she pleaded for me to stay. I wanted to- it was hard enough to leave my family and best friend. But I knew this would be for the better. Master Asia was, after all, the undefeated of the east.

But there was just that look in her eye. It told me to stay, and never leave. I knew Rain wanted me near. With the passing of her mother still fresh in her mind, she would need a friend. However, I knew she'd find someone soon. With her personality, it'd be only a short time before she'd find someone new and forget all about me. I took comfort in that thought.

_"So long as she was taken care of."_ I thought.

"Domon…" Rain spoke my name again.

"I promise." I nodded. "And don't worry. I'll be home someday."

"Someday…." Rain tapered off, moving the word in her mouth.

It had never occurred to me exactly what that word meant- someday. All I knew was that Master Asia had told me to cut all bonds. He said I'd be able to reclaim them if I wished, but it'd have to wait. Someday. Training was what I needed to focus on for now. If I couldn't keep my mind clear, there was no way I could be the best.

I sighed. Why was saying goodbye so hard? I had thought this day might come, but when I imagined it, I usually pictured Rain and I graduating from school together before we would be separated. I looked over to Rain, whom I found was tearing up.

"Rain, it'll be alright." I placed a hand on her shoulder. I couldn't think of anything else to say. Instead, we stood like that, just for a moment.

If I remember right, it was Rain that made the next move. She pulled a long, crimson ribbon from out of her pocket.

"Domon, I want you to have this. It used to belong to my mom, but she gave it to me before she….well, it was a while ago." Rain held it up for me to take it. I didn't really know what it was supposed to be for, but the way she looked at me just begged for the ribbon to be taken away from her.

"Oh, Rain. I can't. It was your mom's." I politely declined.

"I'm not giving it to you, Domon. I'm letting you borrow it. Every time I wear it, it gives me strength. So, I want you to borrow it for your training. Besides, it'll ensure that you'll come back to me. You've got to return it, right?" Rain half-way smiled.

I couldn't say no. Without another word; Rain stood behind me and tied the ribbon around my head, like the ninjas we saw on TV. The ribbon in back was rather long, but it seemed to be _right_. I don't know that I could explain it any other way. I could smell the sweet scent of Rain coming from my forehead. It smelled slightly of lilacs and vanilla.

With one last hug, I made my way over to where Master Asia was standing. I took one last look at my home and family. Kyoji was holding Rain as she broke down into tears, waving regardless. I waved back and made my way out of the colony with the acclaimed undefeated of the east, my heart heavy. While I was all too excited to be training under such a great man, I couldn't help but to have feelings of depression.

"Do not concern yourself, Domon. Someday you will come back. Come back a man. Then and only then can you truly understand what it is to love. I'll teach you the basics, but you will learn much on your own. This is the first lesson you must endure. Come now." Master Asia turned to the sunrise. "We must get on our way."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

I came back into consciousness, watching the flames dance in the evening air. They seemed to lap up the stray wood Rain had placed on them, consuming them at an alarming speed.

_Rain._

She had changed. There was still the gentle atmosphere that was her very essence, but something deep inside had been awoken- never to sleep again. She was different now, stronger, much more resilient.

I later learned that she had graduated from school in the top of her class and then went to the colony university to get her degree in medicine. How ironic was it that she also became a mechanic? She could now heal not only humans, but any gundam. There was one in particular she paid special attention to- mine. I guessed it was because she was my teammate- how natural. But could it have been something more? Even after that incident with Seatte, she still stayed by my side. We were puppets. But the fact that we were paired up couldn't have been an accident.

Even looking at the last few months, it's not to say I haven't changed. Ask anyone. They'll tell you I've practically pulled a 180. Turned over a new leaf. However you wanted to phrase it. I was more aware of others feelings. I had become a new Domon Kasshu. And it all came from those people in my life- Schwartz, Allenby, the Shuffle Alliance, Rain.

Just as I thought about her, Rain came from behind a tree, holding more firewood. I stood up, and silently took it from her. Just as her namesake said, Rain was a blessing- my blessing. With a sigh, she thanked me, and took a seat opposite of where I was sitting.

After the fire had been sufficiently fed, I made my way over to where Rain was sitting, and joined her. I couldn't think about what I was doing. My heart knew what I should do, but my brain still hadn't caught with the program. So, I went on auto-pilot and let my heart take over. I found myself placing my arm around her, and covering her with my cloak. I fingered my favored headband. It had somehow retained its crimson color.

I knew I should give it back, but it had grown on me. And she seemed to have forgotten she had given it to me in the first place. But I knew I would never forget. I would allow the memory of the woman who gave me this blessing by the name of Rain Mikamura; to live on forever.

Hope you guys enjoyed! Don't forget to review!


End file.
